What I did this Summer
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Rachel has just moved to Lima and the first person she meets is Noah.. the Pool Boy.
1. Chapter 1

What I did this Summer.

Summary: Rachel is new in Lima and the first person she meets is the pool boy, Noah.

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in Glee… I just follow them religiously on Twitter and pretend we're all BFF's

A/N: Ok, I know that I shouldn't be starting another story but I had this idea kicking in my head and it wouldn't get out and I can't think of anything else but this story line.

~*~

Noah Puckerman was tired. Why in the hell had he decided to continue his pool cleaning business this summer? And this was only his first week. He looked at his list of houses. It was a new client and his last house before the weekend.

He walked up to the back gate and made his way towards the pool. It was a nice yard, very private. He kept that in the back of his mind in case he ran into a cougar or hot cheerleader. What he got though was so much better.

In the sun, lying on one of the lawn chairs was the more beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were closed and the music playing in her ears was loud. He knew he had a while to admire her. He could tell that normally she wouldn't stand very tall, but her tan, creamy legs seemed to go on forever. He imagined what they'd feel like wrapped around his waist. Her brown hair illuminated in the sunlight. She was slim but not super skinny like his cheerleader hookups. Not to mention her boobs looked amazing in the pink and white striped bikini she was wearing.

He shook his head. God she was gorgeous and he definitely wouldn't mind hitting that. He took off his shirt and started to clean the pool, occasionally stealing glances at the beauty.

The silence of the playlist ending on her iPod woke Rachel up. She opened her eyes and stretched slightly. Mid-stretch she noticed a shirtless man standing by her pool. He dad's had told her the pool boy would be coming today. She didn't want to say anything because she hoped she was dreaming. The pool boy was built like a greek god.

"Take a picture princess, it will last longer." Noah called from the other side of the pool.

Rachel sat up. Nope. Wasn't a dream. The Greek god was standing in her back yard, for real. Maybe this two-bit town wouldn't be so bad after all.

Rachel was feeling bold. There was no way this guy was in highschool. She would never see him outside of her backyard and her Dads would be out of town all summer, leaving her to finish unpacking and re-decorating the new house. She stood up from the chair and smiled at him. "Trust me, I'm no princess. But I do have a very photographic memory." Noah smirked, "it's uhh… pretty late in the day for you to still be cleaning pools isn't it?"

"Well, I'm just finishing up and then I'm done for the day."

"Great. I need to cool off." Rachel walked onto the diving board and dove in. Puck couldn't help but stare. He watched her swim the length of the pool and came up for air by the stairs "You look pretty hot yourself. Why don't you jump in to cool off?" She suggested.

Puck didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly took off his jeans revealing his boxers. He ran to the edge of the pool and cannon balled into the pool, causing a huge splash. He swam over to the shallow end of the pool without taking a breath and came up to the surface right in front of Rachel, merely inches from her face. "Hey." He whispered, smirking at her.

"Umm, hey." She breathed. "I'm Rachel."

"Puck… I mean Noah… Noah Puckerman." He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous around this girl.

"Well Puck… I mean Noah… Noah Puckerman. It was nice meeting you." Rachel turned around and walked out of the pool, giving Rachel an excellent view of her backside. He watched her walk towards the house. She turned to his again. "I trust I'll be seeing you again next week?" She asked him sweetly.

"You can count on it Princess."

END CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2 week 2

What I Did This Summer

Chapter 2 (Week 2)

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews and alerts I've been getting. Nothing feels better to an author…

~*~

"Katie, I am so proud of you. Elphaba is an iconic role to play, even if it is just a community play."

"So, you're not mad at me Rachel?"

"Why would I be mad? I don't live there anymore. I'm sure if I did I would've gotten the part."

"Yeah, I know… but… Jeremy didn't tell you?"

"Jeremy didn't tell me what Katie?"

"Maybe I should let him call you instead…"

"Just tell me Katie"

"Well… Jeremy and I have been talking. I mean, he got the role of Fiyero so we've been spending a lot of time together. We both miss you Rachel and-"

"You're dating my boyfriend?" Rachel asked calmly into her cell phone. That was also the exact moment Noah walked into the backyard.

"Rachel… We're really sorry."

"Yeah, I bet you are really sorry. Damnit Katie you're my best friend and you're dating my boyfriend? Goodbye Katie. Please never call me again. Oh, and good luck playing Elphaba. I know how much you struggle with those high notes." She said before hanging up the phone.

"You're quite the wildcat."

Rachel turned and saw her shirtless god standing behind her. "Hey." She whispered sadly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Noah rushed over to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. He hated seeing girls cry. For some reason it always made him want to punch whoever it was that made them cry in the first place.

Rachel wiped furiously at her eyes. "Ive been gone two and a half weeks and my best friend is fucking my boyfriend. We haven't even officially broken up yet."

"I'm sorry." Noah wanted to meet this guy and kick his ass. Anyone who cheated on someone as hot as Rachel deserved to be beaten up.

Rachel looked up at him. He was perfect. Just what she needed. Without thinking, she put a hand on the back of Noahs neck and pulled his lips to hers. He tasted so good. Better than Jeremy.

They pulled apart and both were breathing heavily. "Please tell me this is your last pool cleaning of the day?" Rachel breathed the question. Noah was already nipping at her neck.

"I made sure of it." He answered. He took note of the black bikini as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Umm… Bedroom?"

Rachel nodded. "Upstairs, second door on the left." She said as he started to carry her through the house. He noticed all of the moving boxes left unpacked.

He opened the door to Rachel's room. Here he thought he could figure her out. What she liked… No such luck. There were more boxes left unpacked labeled 'Rachel's Room' around the floor. The room hadn't been painted. He had nothing to go on.

He lowered her gently on the bed and stared at her. She smiled at him and reached behind her and began to untie her bathing suit. She removed her top and Noah just stared. He was a boob man through and through and Rachel's were perfect. The best he'd ever seen. He hardened instantly.

"Noah… Before we go any further I just have one thing to say." He stared at her, uncomfortable in his jeans. "I don't usually do things like this… but… new town, new attitude. I need to forget all about where I used to live and have fun this summer before school starts and my dad's come back from Europe. What I'm asking you is… Noah, will you be my 'what I did this summer?'"

"Just as long as you don't write about me in the English Essay you'll have to write."

And with that Noah climbed on top of Rachel and kissed her again. She tasted like berries and cream. He ran his hands up her sides, coming to rest on those beautiful breasts. He could now officially die a happy man. She moaned softly and it was now his life goal to make Rachel moan as much as possible.

As Noah paid special attention to Rachels breasts, Rachel ran her hands down Noah's muscular back, then bring her hands to the front of his jeans. Noah hissed when she palmed his through his jeans.

"You better get me out of these jeans if you're going to keep that up."

"Yeah, well. You better move a little lower if you want out of those jeans."

Noah smirked. He could get used to this girl. He would gladly give up cougars and cheerleaders this summer for Rachel.

Noah kissed Rachel's neck as his hands left her breasts, went down her tummy and lower to touch the strings at the side of her bathing suit bottoms. Rachel in turn slowly started unbuckling Noah's belt.

"Make me forget him Noah." Rachel moaned as he ripped off her bottoms.

"With pleasure."

END CHAPTER Two

I'm not goos at being porny so I am stopping it there… If anyone wants to write a porny one-shot they can.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3 Week 3 and 4

Chapter 3 –Week 3/4

I'm glad you all liked Chapter two and the A/U of the whole story.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Glee.

~*~

WEEK 3

"Noah, I already told you. You have to help me finish painting my room."

"C'mon babe. I've been working all day." Rachel gave him a look. A look that said if you didn't do what you were told you weren't going to get lucky.

"Can we at least listen to some real music?"

"Are you insinuating that 'Wicked' is not real music?"

"Umm, yeah. That's exactly what I am saying."

Rachel sighed. They really didn't have that much in common. "After this song we can listen to whatever you want ok?"

"Yeah, ok?"

Noah watched as Rachel swayed to the music and got really into the song.

"_Something has changed within me.. Something is not the same… I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…"_

Noah couldn't help but stare at her. She had the most amazing voice.

_"Well is that's love it comes as much too high a cost… I'd sooner buy Defying Gravity… Kiss me goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity… And you can't bring me down."_

Noah couldn't believe how much heart and soul Rachel was putting into this one song. It was beautiful and a little heart breaking. He knew that her best friend had gotten this role. She obviously had a deep connection to the role and felt bad that she had to leave before she could play that role. She'd be the type of girl who would excel at his high school's stupid Glee club. He thought about telling her about it but thought against it. She thought he was in University and didn't want to lose her three weeks into their meeting.

Rachel caught Noah watching her out of the corner of her eye and stopped singing. "Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes." She blushed in embarrassment. Sure it was one thing to sing in front of an entire audience on a stage, but it was a whole other story when you were just singing to the CD in your bedroom.

"Don't apologize Rachel. You have the most amazing voice." He said, bending down to get some more paint on his roller.

"Thank you."

"We can listen to the rest of the CD if you want to."

"Thanks Noah."

"Only if you sing all the songs for me." He smiled at her.

"Ok. Only if you stop staring at me while I'm doing it."

"I'll try. You sure are sexy when you do though."

~*~

WEEK 4

They lay together in Rachel's bed after an exhausting couple of hours on a Friday afternoon. "Hey… Do you want to go out tonight?"

Rachel sat up on her elbows. "Like on a date?"

"Yeah, like on a date. You know… dinner and a movie or something?"

Rachel was hesitant. "I thought we had a deal. Summer only."

"Rachel… It's still summer outside your backyard you know?" Noah really wanted to show this girl off to the town. He had a feeling she was a bit of a shut in. "Are you embarrassed to be seen with the pool boy or something?" He asked her, a little bit offended. After all, he did go to school. He thought that starting his own business was an admirable quality.

"No Noah. That's not it at all. If we go out on a date then all of this will be more real to me."

"All of what?" Noah smirked at her. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"We've been doing this thing together for four weeks now. The summer is half over."

"What are you trying to say Rachel?"

"I'm saying that I like you Noah. A lot. Going out on a date with you makes me feel like we're more coupley or something. I need this to end before I go back to school."

"Why do you need this to end?"

"I cannot distract myself from my goals Noah. And I know that it sounds really selfish, but that's who I usually am. I am very driven and I know what I want and what I have time for. Plus, my dad's are trying to get me into this all girls private school and now I'm rambling and I-"

"I get it, I get it. Summer fling only. No problem babe." Puck was a little let down. He knew that she had just wanted a summer thing but was hoping that things had changed. He was relieved however that she would be going to a private school so she wouldn't be seeing him in the fall at McKinley High School. "But I still want you to go out on a date with me.

Noah's hand disappeared under the covers, across Rachel's breasts, down her stomach, coming to rest in between her legs. "Come on Rachel. Let me take you out to dinner." He whispered in her ear.

"Fine." She moaned, "but you are so cheating."

END CHAPTER

Next up: The date.

Its going to move a little faster… its kind of like a Grease storyline thing here… I don't really know what I'm going to do with this come the end of the summer.


	4. Chapter 4 Week 4 continued

Chapter 4

Week 4 continued

Noah had left Rachel for a couple of hours so that they could get ready for their date. Noah had gone home and changed into a pair of dark jeans, navy blue button up shirt and his leather jacket. He couldnt remember a time when he had dressed up so fancy for a girl he was already having sex with.

Rachel had tried on numerous dressed and skirts for her date with Noah. She wanted to look sexy, but not slutty. There was a very fine line between the two. She ended up putting on a short black skirt, white tank top and light pink sweater over top. She finished the outfit off with some modestly high-heeled black sandals.

She was just finishing applying her lipstick when her cell phone rang. It was Noah. She quickly answered the phone, "hey. Are you waiting outside?"

"Umm, yeah. But-" She could hear him sighing, "My sisters sleepover got cancelled and my mom is working late so-"

"You're cancelling?"

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"Where's your sister now?"

"In the back seat of my truck. Her daycare is right by here."

"Well… We can still go out. I mean if you want to. You'll still need to eat and I bet your sister would love to see a movie. There's got to be some kid thing playing right?"

Noah was shocked. No girl he had ever been with had wanted to hand out with him and his seven-year-old sister. They would all tell him that they'd call him later. "Umm, if you're sure."

"I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes." She said before quickly hanging up the phone.

Rachel finished applying her lip gloss and quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, skipping towards Noah's truck. Both Noah and his sister were standing outside the truck, leaning against it.

"Hey." She said to Noah, then turned to the young girl. She crouched down so she was at eye level with her. Noah smirked as he watched Rachel's skirt slide up her thighs, "you must me Emily."

Emily nodded. "You are very pretty." She said to Rachel.

"Thank you Emily. You're very pretty yourself."

"And your skirt isn't as short as Santana's" Noah playfully hit his sister as Rachel giggles. "What? Mom said that her skirts were always too short. But Rachel's seems fine." Noah groaned. This night was getting off to a perfect start.

"What thank you Emily." Rachel smiled up at Noah before standing up and smoothing out her skirt. She couldn't imagine wearing a skirt any smaller than the one she had on. "So Emily… Do you like Pizza?"

Emily looked between Noah and Rachel. "I love pizza! Noah… I love pizza!"

Noah laughed and ushered his sister into the back seat. "I know you love pizza Em."

"Rachel is so cool."

"I know." He agreed, shutting the car door and turning to Rachel. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm cool?" She asked sweetly as he opened the car door for her.

"Very cool baby… But at the same time so incredibly hot."

"Easy tiger. Plus; I want to hear more about Santana and her short skirts." She winked at him and stepped into the truck.

When Noah got into the car Emily spoke, "Noah… Can we please, please, please listen to my Hannah Montana CD?" She had him completely wrapped around her and Rachel found it completely adorable.

The night ended up being kind of fun. They went for pizza and got to the movie theatre just in time to see some 3D cartoon. Emily loved it. The 3D part made Rachel a little nauseous but she didn't say anything. Noah was sweet. He let Emily and Rachel decide on the kind of pizza. They both wanted mushrooms even though Noah despised them. He let Emily get all the candy and popcorn she wanted and let her pick where to sit. Rachel could tell how much Noah loved his little sister. Apparently Santana had never wanted to hang out with his little sister and was actually quite rude to her.

Noah pulled up to Rachel's house. He looked in the back seat and Emily was fast asleep. Noah smiled. "You are so great with her Noah" Rachel observed out loud.

"Yeah, well… My mom works two jobs and my dad split when Em was born."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My dad was a drunk. It's better than he left. Umm… I had a good time tonight. It was nice being able to take Emily out with someone who was actually nice to her."

"I had fun too Noah. And Emily is great."

Noah leaned towards Rachel and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Thanks for a great night." He said to her.

"Yeah, same here. I'll see you next week." Rachel said as she got out of the car. Noah watched her walk away, shaking his head. This was the type of girl he could see himself spending the rest of his life with. He should have never agreed to the 'summer fling' idea of hers.

"Noah?" He looked towards the backseat.

"Yeah Em?"

"Rachel is really cool. She knew all the words to Hannah Montana." Emily spoke sleepily.

"Yeah. Rachel is the coolest."

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5 Week 5 and 6

Thanks to all who gave me some stellar reviews!!! It's made me get this up a little sooner rather than later for you guys.

Hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 5 – Week 5 and Week 6

Noah and Rachel spent their meeting that week fooling around in Rachel's pool. It was close to dinner time and Noah suggested that they pick up some steaks and he could Barbeque for them. It was still hot outside so they sat out on the patio well into the night.

"Hey Noah?" He looked over to her, "where do you see yourself in ten years?" Rachel asked him, purely out of curiosity.

Noah had never really thought about his future before and no one had ever asked him a question about it either. "I don't really know. Here I guess... Still in Lima I mean. Hopefully my mom and sister are happy." Rachel smiled, "I'll hopefully have my own place, a wife, a kid or something. I don't have big dreams Rachel. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, where do you see yourself in ten years Berry?"

Rachel smiled. This was something she had thought a lot about. "Well... Hopefully i'll be in New York City, on Broadway headlining an amazing musical. I'd be married... to a doctor or something. We'd have the most amazing park avenue townhouse and have the most beautiful children..." Rachel trailed off, catching herself before getting too carried away. "sorry", she replied sheepishly.

"Don't be. You have big dreams Rachel. You know exactly what you want. No wonder you and I are just a summer fling." Noah said with a hint of sadness.

"Noah, that's not what I meant. Those are dreams I have. They are hardly realistic."

"I can tell Rachel. All your dreams are going to come true."

Rachel got up from her chair and walked over to Noah, taking a seat on his lap. "You know what my dream is for the next hour or so...?" She smiled slyly at him and kissed his neck.

"I have a pretty good idea." He said, kissing her back on the lips. He picked her up and instead of walking inside to her bedroom he carried her to the edge of the pool and threw her into the deep end. She had taken off her bathing suit earlier after they had swam so her white t-shirt and khaki shorts were soaked through. The wet t-shirt gave Noah a perfect view of her breasts.

"That wasn't my dream Noah?" Rachel said from the pool.

"You just wait Berry." He answered, jumping into the pool after her.

"Noah, I need to talk to you." Rachel said. Noah was just finishing with her pool.

"I was just finishing up. I was going to meet you inside." He said, making his way over to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was all sweaty; just the way Rachel liked him. "What's up?"

Rachel told herself she wouldn't cry as tears collected in the corner of her eyes. "Noah, this has to end." Rachel breathed deeply, "today."

Noah stared at her. He knew this day was coming. He still thought he had two weeks left with her. Two weeks to convince her that maybe they could stay together. "But... There are still two weeks left of summer." He wasn't ready to let her go.

"My dad's called last night. They're coming home in a couple of days and I should really start focusing on my school." Rachel struggled to get the words out. "I'm sorry." She whispered, starting to cry again.

Noah approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She cried into his shoulder. Noah couldn't understand why she couldn't let them be together. She was obviously upset about everything.

In a desperate release of emotion, Rachel went up on her tip toes and kissed Noah as hard as she could. Noah kissed her back with all the love he had for Rachel.

They pulled away, both breathing deeply for air, "Rachel, I-"

"Please Noah. I need you one more time."

That was all Noah needed as he picked Rachel up and made sure she wrapped her legs around her waist as he carried her into the house.

They made it as far at the kitchen because Rachel had already gotten Noah's belt off and was working on his jeans. He placed her on the kitchen counter and while he removed his pants, Rachel took off her top.

Noah wasted no time and his mouth was on Rachel's breasts instantly. He was determined to sear himself into Rachel's brain.

"Oh Noah..." Rachel moaned. "I need you. Please" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Noah trailed one hand under Rachel's skirt. Her panties were soaked. He still couldn't understand how she could just end something that would make her feel like this.

Without removing her underwear; just moving it aside, Noah positioned himself at her entrance and entered her hard, causing Rachel to cry out.

"Mmm, Rach. You're so tight." Noah groaned.

"Harder Noah."

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening making memories in every room in Rachel's house. Finally, they had fallen asleep in her bed.

When morning came, Rachel woke up by herself and there was a note on her nightstand.

R,

Thanks for a great summer.

N

Rachel then spent that whole day and the rest of her summer crying herself to sleep.

END CHAPTER.

DONT HATE.... BUT IF YOU MUST.... SEND IT IN A REVIEW

Next up...... Rachel's plan to go to private school back fires.


	6. Chapter 6 A Fresh Start

Thanks for all the awesome reviews. They mean a lot.

Hope you enjoy the next chapter...

Rachel had spent the rest of her summer sulking around and getting everything she needed for school. Her dads had come home but had turned right around and gone on another trip so she ended up spending the rest of the summer by herself. The waiting list for the private school she wanted to go to was too long so she had to enrol in the closest public school; William McKinley High School.

Now, on the first day of her new school, Rachel stood in front of the communication board. A Glee Club sign in sheet hung on the way. This was exactly what she needed to make some new friends. She quickly grabbed the pencil that hang down and wrote down her name on the auditions paper.

"My, my; what do we have here?" Rachel turned and came into contact with a very well dressed boy, an Asian girl with streaked hair who was pushing a boy in a wheelchair and a black girl with all kinds of attitude.

"Umm, hi? My name is Rachel Berry?"

"Are you signing up for Glee?" The boy asked. "We're very good. We placed first at Sectionals last year."

"But only third at Regonals." Rachel replied. "I read about you guys in the paper."

"Well, the club is pretty full. We only need one more number. You better be good."

Rachel wasn't about to get pushed around. "I have all the range of a Broadway starlet." She answered them with confidence.

The well dressed boy smiled. "A fellow Broadway fan! Excellent! I'm Kurt. This is Tina and Artie and miss Thang over there is Mercedes. We're all in Glee."

"Hope your good white girl. We'd hate to have Kurt lose a Broadway wannabe like himself."

"Yeah. Hopefully My Schue won't take your outfit into account."

Rachel looked down at herself. Mary Janes on her feel, knee high socks, pleated school girl skirt and a cardigan sweater. "This is how I always dress for school." She left out the fact that she had spent her summer in almost nothing.

"Well, thank god for costumes." Kurt said, "what's your first class Diva?"

"Umm... History."

"Same as Tina and Artie." They both smiled at Rachel.

"We'll w-w-walk yo-u-u Ra-ch-chel." Tina sputtered out.

"Thanks." Rachel was glad she had made friends. Now all she had to do was get into Glee.

Just before lunch Puck was hanging out at his locker with a bunch of guys from the football team.

"Hey Puck? How's hat faggy Gleek Club thing working out for you? I mean, now that Quinn doesn't have a kid anymore you still going to join that shit. It's your senior year man. You're not still going to be a part of it. You were out best Slushie thrower. Especially with the Gleeks."

Puck was pissed. He wasn't about to spend his senior year being harassed by his team mates.

One of the football players whistled. "Would you take a look at that ass? That ass is definitely new this year."

"I'd hit that." Another played said. "Shit. She has music sheets with her. Just another Gleek."

"Yeah. Thats the new chick. I heard from Mike that she's trying out for the Club."

"Step aside boys" Noah started, "I'll show you just how much devotion I have to the Glee Club." He gripped his slushie in his hand and walked over to the new girl. "Hey Newbie!" He called and just as she turned around Noah threw the slushie. A direct hit.

The girl gasped. Noah froze. He knew that gasp. He had spent his whole summer making that girl gasp.

"Oh shit. Rachel?"

"Oh my god. Puck! What the hell is your problem?" A blonde girl came up to Rachel.

"Quinn, I-"

"Just shut up. I think you're done enough damage." Quinn turned to Rachel, "Hey. I'm Quinn. Let me show you to the girls changeroom."

Rachel was too stunned to speak but let herself be lead away from Noah who was equally as stunned to speak or move.

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

"You really don't have to cry Rachel. I have clothes that you can wear. It's even happened to me. Don't let Puck get to you. That's just how he is... or was. He had a little fall from grace last year with the rest of the football team and he's just trying to redeem himself. I mean, he's been pretty MIA this summer." Quinn said as she handed Rachel a towel.

"What do you mean fall from grace?" Rachel asked as she towel dried her hair.

"Well... we both did actually. I cheated on my boyfriend with Puck, who was also Puck's best friend. I made the mistake of telling Finn, my boyfriend that the baby was his. But Puck knew. Finn found out. It was a big mess."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, "Umm, what happened to the baby?"

Quinn's face fell, "I fell." She whispered. "Just before summer break. I fell down the stairs here at school." She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes.

"Quinn, I am so sorry."

"It's ok. It took a lot out of everyone. Finn and I are working on things and Puck... who was actually starting to be a good guy... well, he's back to being Puck." Rachel nodded. "So, I hear you're going to try out for Glee?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"I'm hoping to." Rachel smiled.

"That's great. Good Luck. I really should get to Cheerios practice. If you get into Glee, you should come to my house on Friday. I'm having a party."

"Sounds good. Thanks again Quinn."

"It's no problem Rachel. Try not to let Puck get to you. Just try to ignore him."

"I'll try."

GLEE!

"Alright guys, I know you're tired but I really want your feedback. This is the last audition." Mr Schuester sighed. Him and the rest of New Directions had seen at least twenty horrible auditions.

"I think this next one will be really, really good." Quinn said, knowing that Rachel was up next.

"Alright. Next up! Rachel Berry."

Puck, who was sitting in the shadows of the back row, still contemplating on whether or not to remain in Glee, was shocked to hear Rachel's name. He sat up in his chair and watched as she walked out on center stage of the auditorium. He cringed when he noticed that she had changed. He had to talk to her and explain everything.

"Hi... My name is Rachel Berry and I'm going to be singing "On My Own" from Les Mis."

"Ok Rachel, whenever you're ready."

As soon as Rachel opened her mouth the rest of the team knew that they had their newest member, and a new star.

"Rachel, that was amazing. I think I speak for the rest of the team when I say we'd love to have you."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Puck was still hidden in the back row. Maybe staying in Glee wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

"Thank you so much." Rachel beamed from the center of the stage.

GLEE!

Rachel skipped out of the school towards her car after she had been told that she would be in Glee club. Things would hopefully get better after all of this. Now, all she had to do was avoid-

"Hey Berry."

She sighed. Of course Noah would find her. She turned and glared at him. "Noah, leave me alone." She turned back around, desperate to get away from him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know it was you."

She turned around again, coming face to face with him. "So you're saying that if I was someone else you would have been ok with throwing a slushie in my face?" Noah didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Stay away from me."

Noah grabbed Rachel's arm and turned her around again, "Rachel please. Let me explain."

"Explain what Noah? That you're not the sweet guy I met this summer? That you had sex with your best friends girlfriend and got her pregnant?" Noah was silent again. He didn't think Quinn would have told her about that. "Noah... Who are you?"

"I'm Puck." He answered truthfully. He had nothing else to say.

"Yeah. I guess you are. Bye Puck." Rachel said sadly. She turned for the last time and got into her car before driving off.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Rachel spent the following day at school going to her classes with her new Glee friends and spending lunch with Quinn. She kept looking at a table full of football players, Puck included.

"Don't worry about him Rachel. I talked to Finn and he's going to talk to Puck. They used to be best friends. Even though things are a bit on edge with them, I'm sure they'll figure it out."

"I heard he's not going to quit Glee." Artie said. Rachels heart sunk. She loved Glee. Now she had to spend it with this "Puck" character she knew nothing about.

"He's a good enough singer."

"And with Rachel we'll be sure to take Regionals this year."

Rachel blushed slightly. That was a lot of pressure.

"Hey Rachel... Have you thought about trying out for the Cheerios?" Quinn asked. "I mean, I'm the head Cheerio and I'm sure I could put in a good word for you."

"Umm-"

"The dancing is really hard."

"Shut up Santana... Brittany can do it." Quinn countered. So that was Santana.

"I feel like I should feel insulted, but I'm not." Brittany replied.

"That's out girl." Kurt said, making everyone at the table laugh.

The laughter caught Noah's attention and he turned to look; mainly at Rachel. Of all the girls Rachel had to meet at school, she just had to become friends with Quinn. The mother of his child.

Those words stung. When Quinn had fell Noah thought that his heart was being ripped from his chest. He had no idea he could love something so much. He had stopped going to school for the rest of the term and when summer hit he got to work on his pool cleaning business.

Then he met Rachel and he was once again imagining how he could love something... someone so much.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club were all finishing up their pizza at Quinn's house when the doorbell rang. Rachel's dads were so glad that Rachel had made friends at her new school that they had given her the keys to the car and told her that they wouldn't wait up.

Quinn's parents had originally kicked her out of the house when they had found out that she was pregnant but after she had fallen they were hit with so much remorse and regret that they pretty much let her do whatever she wanted. They even went away for the weekend so Quinn could have her Glee family party.

Quinn made her way out of the kitchen to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Everyone in the kitchen stopped talking and strained to hear who Quinn was talking to.

"This is a Glee party right?"

"I thought you were quitting Glee?"

"Change of heart Quinnie."

"Don't call me that."

"Is Rachel here?"

The voices were getting louder which meant they were getting closer. Rachel couldn't handle seeing Noah here, not when she was having so much fun. She quickly left the kitchen out the back and went upstairs to hide. Hopefully Quinn would get rid of him.

"Puck, you be nice to her. I mean it. We all like Rachel and we don't need you to scare her away." Quinn said as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, bad enough you threw a slushie in my Diva's face." Kurt said.

"Your Diva?" Puck asked, amused. He looked around the kitchen for Rachel. "Do you know where your diva is Beyonce?"

Everyone looked around the kitchen. "Way to go Puck. Scared her already." Quinn said, "Did anyone see where she went?"

"I think she went upstairs." Artie said.

"Let me talk to her ok?" Noah asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I promise. No slushie's"

"I'm going up there in ten minutes." Quinn threatened.

"Yeah, yeah."

Puck took the stairs two at a time where he found Rachel in Quinn's bedroom, packing up her overnight bag. He couldn't help but watch her. He guessed they had recently changed into pyjama's and had to admire Rachel in the short pink shorts and a white tank top. She made a move to take off the tank top so she could change and as much as it pained him, Noah did the honourable thing and said something.

"Shouldn't get me riled up like that Rach."

Rachel quickly turned and lowered her top. Noah leant up against the doorframe. "Thought I'd be able to get out of here before you found me."

"You don't have to leave Rachel."

She put a hoodie over her tank top. She didn't trust herself to be that exposed around him. "I just... don't want to be around you right now."

"I'm not leaving Glee. I don't want to be that guy who throws Slushie's anymore."

"Noah-"

"Let me get this out ok." Rachel nodded. "I was trying to be the good guy, for my daughter. When Quinn fell... That was the worst time in my life. Then I met you, and I became a great guy again. But I lost you too. So what's the point if I'm a good guy for people if they all leave?" Noah sighed. "I'm so sorry Rachel. I'll leave now, so you can have a good night. But we were so good together and I'm going to prove that to you." He turned and left.

Rachel stared after him. If Noah had stayed any longer, Quinn would have had to wash her sheets because her and Noah would have been having sex on her bed. That scared Rachel.

Rachel had goals in life. Having a boyfriend would distract her from her dreams. She had seen so many talented girls fall in love in High School and end up stuck in their small home towns for the rest of her life. Rachel was not going to stay in Lima, Ohia. This town would suffocate her.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Rachel looked up. It was Quinn. "Sorry I ducked out Quinn." Rachel said.

"It's no problem. But before Puck left he told me make sure that you had a good time tonight." Quinn smiled. "So... Matt and Mike just got here with some beer so... Let's have some fun!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel had spent her Saturday hung over, then went shopping with Kurt and Mercedes in the afternoon. On Sunday, she spent her entire say studying. It was still warm out and late that afternoon she heard Noah outside cleaning her pool. She made sure all of her doors were locked and tried to tune out the sound of him humming 'Defying Gravity' from outside her kitchen window.

Sunday night Rachel barely slept so she got up and went to school early. She still didn't know the school very well so she decided to give herself an unguided tour. She ended her tour in the band room where she way Artie playing on the guitar.

She walked in slowly, "You're very good."

"Ohh, uhh, thanks."

"You're here awfully early Artie" Rachel said, taking a seat by the piano.

"My dad has to drive me and he has to get to work early." Rachel nodded in understanding. "You should give Puck a chance."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you two... In the summer... You were at the movies. You two looked really happy."

"I-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone anything."

"Thank you."

"Puck went through alot last year. I mean, he used to roll me down hills and lock me in port-a-potties." Rachel cringed, "but he changed. He joined Glee and beat up anyone who picked on us. I guess after Quinn lost the baby he went back to his old ways."

"He was great through the summer. But that's all I really wanted. I don't have the time..."

"Maybe Puck could be worth the time."

Rachel thought for a moment but didn't answer.

"So... you uhh... Wanna jam or something?" Artie asked.

Rachel sat at the piano, "I'd love to."

GLEE!

"So Rachel, I talked to Sue and she said that she could let you audition. I can teach you all the moves. I'm sure you'll pick them up quickly."

"Wow... From being slushied to being the one that slushie's." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, I made sure that the Cheerio's stopped with the slushies last year. It's just the jocks now, and Finn is working on it."

"As long as my diva doesn't lose her roots."

"Your Diva won't." Rachel finally got a chance to speak for herself. I'd love to try out Quinn. It would look good on my University transcripts."

"Is that all you think about?" Tina asked.

"What else is there? I know none of you want to stay in this town. I plan on doing everything I can to be a star." She said a little forcefully.

"I don't think I have to worry about my Diva and her roots at all."

"But what about boys? And dances? Parties?" Mercedes asked her.

"I've never had the time. I had a boyfriend once... but it didn't last. I go to dance classes, but I've never really gone to a party."

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and Rachel couldn't be happier. She wasn't used to talking about her past and she'd prefer that.

"Hey Rachel! Wait up!"

She looked behind her and Brittany was following her.

"Did you need something Brittany?"

"Well; not going to high school parties is sad... So, you should come to mine! On Saturday night ok?" Before Rachel could answer, Brittany skipped away.

"I guess I'm going to a party." She said to herself.

GLEE!

The rest of the week Rachel managed to avoid Puck outside of Glee and Mr. Schue hadn't given them a duet yet. He only reason she was even going to go to Brittany's party tonight was because Quinn had mentioned that Noah wasn't a party guy; more of a 'drink beer in a parking lot' kind of guy.

She dressed in her jean mini skirt and a white halter top. Her dad's were out of town so she didn't take herself a coat to cover up her clothes. She wasn't going to drink tonight so she grabbed her keys and drove over to Brittany's.

When she got there she was glad she spotted Quinn right away, but was disappointed to find out that most of the Glee club wasn't invited to the party. All Rachel saw were cheerleaders and jocks.

"Rachel, can I get you a drink?" Quinn asked her.

"Rachel, can I get you a drink?" Quinn asked her.

"No, that's ok. I drove here."

"Great! You can drive me home later!" Quinn said, taking a gulp of her drink.

"No problem."

Quinn noticed Rachel scanning the crowd. "See anyone you like?" Quinn giggled. She was obviously already a little drunk.

"Not yet... But i'm not really looking-"

"Well, we should dance, maybe someone will catch your eye on the dance floor."

Quinn pulled Rachel over to the living room where everyone was dancing. They made their way towards Brittany and Santana, who had every guys attention.

Rachel had never really danced like this before but it wasn't hard to pick up. Stick your butt out and grind your hips closely with another girl. Not hard but the guys loved it.

After a few songs Rachel had to get herself something to drink. She left Quinn on the dance floor.

She made her way past the crowd into the kitchen. "Need to get away from all the noise too?" Rachel looked up. It was a football player she didn't know. He was cute though.

"Yeah. It's a little loud. I came to get something to drink."

"Let me make you something? I'm Darren Langenthol."

"Rachel Berry. Does Brittany have any diet coke in her refridgerator?"

"I didn't see any in there but there is some in the pantry. I'll so get you one."

"thank you." Rachel smiled.

He went to the pantry and got a diet coke, a glass from the cupboard and some ice from the freezer. "here you go maám." Darren said, putting the drink in front of her.

"Thank you bartender." Rachel laughed. He was cute. She could flirt with this guy a little.

"You're looking a little red Rachel. Do you want to sit outside with me?"

Rachel touched her face. She was a little flushed. "I'd love to." She smiled.

GLEE!

Noah spent his evening drinking with some guys at the football field. He was on his way home when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"Rachel?"

"Noah?" Was whispered on the other line.

"Rach.. What's going on?"

"I don't feel so good." She said slowly. "I think he put something in my drink. I'm so tired."

"Rachel? Rachel where are you?"

"Party." He could barely hear her. Maybe she had dropped her phone or something. Where was she? Who was with her?'

"Where's the party Rachel?" No answer "Rachel?"

Finally, in the background a voice was heard.

"You're looking a little tired. How about I take you upstairs."

The line went dead.

END CHAPTER


End file.
